Hayden Christensen
Hayden Christensen is a character who appears in: The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology, and Darwick: Beyond Endaria. A man from another universe who was brought to Endaria by Doc. Appearance Hayden Christensen, unsurprisingly, looks like Hayden Christensen, because he is in fact Hayden Christensen. Although, he sports a military soldier uniform and a mask in the Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology. Synopsis History Hayden Christensen was an actor whose mother was killed by Doctor Emmett Brown. Doc was still not satisfied, so he got his DeLorean and went back and forth through time with Christensen. Doc then found out that there were other universes besides their own. While on Endaria, Doctor Emmett Brown taught Hayden, under the alias of Son Nutsack, a couple techniques with Greg Davies. Isamu Guayasamin's Backstory Main Article - Isamu Guayasamin After a dispute with Doc, Christensen was kicked out of the DeLorean at some kid's birthday party. He met Isamu Guayasamin there and the two became fast friends and he agreed to be his magician's apprentice. Whilst Guayasamin and Christensen were returning home from a case at Blaustralia Prison, Christensen fell overboard due to the harsh waves of the waters and was presumed dead. His body however was recovered by the Umbrella Corporation and his body was experimented on by Neil Bye. Hayden was turned into a superhuman soldier and was renamed "Ocean Man". Ocean Man .]] The Ocean Man was assigned to bring in Chuck Thundercock, so he staked them out when he and his hired men were staying at the Ballsbridge hotel and ambushed them. He shot Thundercock with an arrow, but Mac The Scallywag retaliated by throwing Kermit the Frog at him. He threw Kermit back at them, but not before attaching a bomb onto it that dispersed a nauseas gas, knocking them all out. He detained them all and returned them to his base, but alarms were immediately sounded when Isamu Guayasamin had freed himself and was attempting to free the others, so Ocean Man once again intervened and fought with Guayasamin. The two were quite evenly matched, but Guayasamin slammed his cross down into the floor between them dropping into a room where the party were facing off with Neil Bye. Bye fled the scene, leaving Guayasamin, with the party, and now Disco Norm, to fight with the Ocean Man in a heated battle, but Isamu was able to land a devastating hit that knocked off his mask. Isamu looked at his face and said, "Hayden?" with a puzzled expression, but the Ocean Man replied with "who the hell's Hayden?" and held out his crossbow at him, but Disco Norm dropped kicked him from the back and Sober launched his boestaff at him, but after the dust from the battle had cleared, he'd completely vanished. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 3: Subspace Emissary Alongside his mentor, Doctor Emmett Brown, and fellow pupil, Greg Davies, the three are seen as apart of the Subspace Emissary. Gallery Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-The-Winter-Soldier1.jpg|Ocean Man (1st edition render) Christensen.jpg|Hayden Christensen (1st edition render) OMcatchesKermit.jpg|Ocean Man catching Kermit the Frog Trivia * Christensen originally came from a quest called "Devil Summoners" as a playable character, but it got retconned in "the Wavis D&D Legend REDUX". ** Christensen's origins were altered, so that he could still exist in the Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology. ** He also appeared in a quest called "Disney XD&D", where he was known as Wreck-It-Ralph. * Hayden Christensen's associated arcana is "the Wheel of Fortune". * Christensen, when under the alias of 'Ocean Man', was based heavily off of the Winter Soldier, specifically the one featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * It's currently unknown how Christensen reverts back to his normal self in time for chapter 3 of Darwick: Beyond Endaria. * The Mystery Machine that Isamu Guayasamin uses was a gift from Christensen. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology Category:Characters Category:Villains